True Companion
by SweetTulip
Summary: Carter realises that what he wants has been in front of him the whole time.


  
True Companion  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, none of the characters of ER belong to me!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Catergory: JC/JMC  
  
Summary: Carter realises that what he wants has been in front of him the whole time.  
  
Authors note: This is my first Fanfic, so all feedback will be greatly appreciated, whether it be good or bad! Send it to eldjiew@hotmail.com Thanks!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"John...John?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Carter asked tearing his gaze away from the retreating couple and looking at Deb. "What?"  
  
"John, what's wrong?" Deb asked softly, noticing that he had been watching Abby and Luka leaving.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong?" Carter said looking down at the chart in his hands.  
  
"Well, for starters you're reading the chart upside down," Deb said looking at him in concern, "And secondly, you've been moping around here for weeks."  
  
"I haven't-"  
  
"John, lets go get some coffee and talk," Deb said cutting him off and taking the chart out of his hands. "Grab your coat, lets go."   
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts John, Come on."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Baby I've been searching like everybody else  
Can't say nothing different about myself  
Sometimes I'm an angel  
And sometimes I'm cruel  
And when it comes to love  
I'm just another fool  
  
"You still like her, don't you?" Deb asked softly putting her hands in her coat pocket as they walked across the road to Docs.  
  
"Who?" Carter asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about.  
  
"Abby." Deb replied, "I've been watching you for months John, I've seen the way you look at her, the looks you give her and Luka when they are together, I also know that you told her that you don't want to be just friends anymore."   
  
Carter remained silent as they walked into Docs and sat down and ordered coffee. "She doesn't want me," Carter said softly staring out the window. "She sees me like her little brother or something, not in that way. She's better off with Luka anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry John," Deb said softly as their coffee came.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Carter replied taking a sip of his coffee glancing at Deb, "I'm destined to be alone for the rest of my life. I'm 30 and I don't think I've ever been in a real relationship. I mean I've dated people, but nothing that has really meant something, do you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah I do," Deb nodded, "I understand I really do." Deb said looking out the window at the passing traffic. *I've never been in a real relationship either and the man I am in love with has no idea I exist, * Deb thought sadly as she quietly drank her coffee.  
  
"Oh well," Carter sighed after a few minutes silence, "It's no use moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves, we should do something about it, get on with life and find that someone...if they are out there."  
  
*But I've already found him, * Deb told herself, *Why can't I just say the words? * She sighed, "Yeah, you are right," she said giving him a smile and finishing her coffee.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
"You two have been hanging around a lot lately." Deb heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Dave, what are you talking about?" Deb asked turning around.  
  
"You and Carter. You two have been very chummy lately," Dave said raising an eyebrow, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing is going on, we're just friends, we've just been hanging out a lot lately I guess," Deb said grabbing a chart off the desk and walking down the hall.  
  
"Uh-huh, whatever," Dave said following her down the hall. "But you want to be more than *just * friends with him, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Deb said stopping mid stride and looking at Dave, blushing slightly. "No way....as if."  
  
"Oh come on Jing Mei, the look on your face says otherwise," Dave replied with a grin. "You want him, you want him bad."  
  
"Dave, Shut up!" Deb hissed, "I swear, if you say one word."  
  
"I won't say anything to him, ok?" Dave replied, "I wouldn't do that, but you should tell him, maybe he feels the same."   
  
"I highly doubt that," Deb said turning and walking down the hall.   
  
"You never know," Dave called out with a grin on his face as he walked in the opposite direction. *Those two just need a little push. *   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
"Hey Carter!"   
  
"What?" Carter said turning around and watching Dave run down the hall toward him.  
  
"How's things going?"  
  
"Uh, fine? Why?" Carter asked suspiciously, not liking the smile on Dave's face.  
  
"Aren't I allowed to ask how you are? I haven't seen you around much lately, and you and Chen have been inseparable lately."  
  
"Dave what are you talking about? You see me everyday, and Deb and I haven't been inseparable," Carter sighed, not in the mood for this.  
  
"Yeah, right, you two have been living in each other's pockets for the last few months." Dave retorted.  
  
"We have not....we've just been hanging out I guess." Carter told him. "Dave I have to see a patient."  
  
"Hanging out...is that what they call it these days?" Dave smirked following Carter.  
  
"Dave is there a point to this conversation?" Carter said stopping.  
  
"You and Chen would make a cute couple," Dave told him. "I can see you two in a couple of years, married, in a nice house, white picket fence, a couple of rugrats running around. You two are perfect."  
  
"What?" Carter asked staring at Dave, "Where do you get ideas like that?? That's not going to happen, Deb and I are just friends. FRIENDS!"  
  
"Whatever you say, but you should at least think about it." Dave grinned, nodding to Deb who was just passing down the hall. "Tell me you haven't at least thought about it?"  
  
"Dave!" Carter shook his head, "I haven't even -" Carter trailed off watching Deb walk down the hall, talking to a patient.   
  
"My job is done," Dave grinned to himself, watching Carter watch Deb.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Yes, I'll climb a mountain  
I'm gonna swim the sea  
There ain't no act of God girl  
Could keep you safe from me  
My arms are reaching out  
Out across this canyon  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
  
"Deb," Carter said quietly standing behind her.  
  
"What's up John?" Deb asked turning around. "Everything ok?" she asked, looking at the serious expression on his face. "You've been quiet lately, what's wrong?"  
  
"Are...are you busy tonight? Do you want to grab some dinner when you get off?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Deb nodded, "Let me just finish up here and I'm all done."  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you in the lounge," Carter said walking to the lounge to get his coat and bag.  
  
"Are you ready?" Deb asked walking into the lounge and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Yeah, lets go," Carter said walking out of the ER, "Night," Carter called out to everyone behind the front desk.  
  
"Good night!" Dave grinned watching Deb and Carter walk out of the ER.  
  
"Deb, can I ask you something?" Carter said stopping and turning to her.  
  
"Yeah, what is it John?" Deb said looking up at him.  
  
"Have.have you ever thought of us?"  
  
"Us?" Deb asked, feeling her heart skip a beat, "What..what do you mean? Us?"  
  
"Well....a few weeks ago, uh...someone brought something to my attention and well, I was thinking and I've realised something." Carter said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Uh...what?" Deb said silently praying. *He wouldn't feel the same, would he? No... *  
  
"I've been blind...totally blind."  
  
"What do you mean?" Deb whispered, she was barely audible.  
  
"For like the last year, I've been chasing after Abby, thinking that she was what I wanted, but I was wrong, I've been blind, not seeing what was right in front of me."  
  
"Which was?" Deb asked, softly.  
  
"You." Carter said looking her in the eye. "The last few months, spending all this time with you, has made me realise that its you I want, in the past few months, I've been the happiest I have been for a long time. I've found what I want in life, it's you."  
  
"I..I.." Deb stammered, her voice caught in her throat, "I never thought I'd hear you say those words, I've wanted that for so long."  
  
"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I don't know," Deb replied, "Abby...and all those other woman you've been with."  
  
"Well, if you said something...maybe-"  
  
"John, forget it, just shut up and kiss me," Deb smiled looking up at him.  
  
"That I can do." Carter smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.   
_______________________________________  
  
I'm asking you to be my true companion  
_______________________________________  
  
  
  



End file.
